


Pupils

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Klaine, M/M, School, Shooter, Shooting, Shooting Star, blaine gets shot, gunman, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: With a gun in Blaine Anderson's face the only thing he can think about is Kurt Hummel and how much he loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this, it's a one shot and my version of the school shooting and the texts and the things that were going through Blaine and Kurt's mind when the news of gunman in Mckinley High gets to them. If you want to leave a kudos and tell me what you though in a comment down below! Thank you again for taking the time out of your day to read this and I hope you enjoy yourself.

"Last chances. That's-"

Bang! 

Everyone in the choir room stops with fear.

Bang! 

"Go! Hide!" Mr.Shue orders as Coach Beiste shut and locks the doors while moving the TV stand in front of it one. Blaine, Sam, and Ryder move the piano to hide Artie behind, the metronome falling in the process. At the time it didn't matter.

Everyone else spreads out across the room hiding by walls and under doors. Anywhere they could fit themselves. Blaine finds himself hiding next to Artie and Sam behind the piano and in front of the cupboards.

Bang! 

Another shot rings through the school, Kitty and Marley are sobbing in each other's arms, their sobs muffled by each other's jackets. 

Artie flips open his camera and starts to film everyone's last words. It's first past to Ryder.

"Dad, I love you, I don't say it, and I'm sorry but you've taught me a lot of things and thank you, for everything you've done for me," Ryder says sniffling back his tears and choking back his sobs. He moves onto Marley and then to Jake but Blaine was more focused on what he planned on saying, he wanted to get this right.

"Thanks," Jake finishes with a sniffle before going back to holding Marley against his chest.

It was now Blaine's turn.

He takes a deep breath steadying his breathing.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, and I love you so much still, if I could go back to do one thing, it would be to fix that and have you in my arms, I miss you and I hope you can forgive me. I don't want to die knowing you hate me," Blaine says tears falling freely down his cheeks with no shame or judgement from anyone in the room. The camera is then passed on through the room and soon returns to Sam and back to Artie.

"Start texting and tweeting and doing whatever to get it out that this is happening, just don't let them know we're in here, gunman have smartphones too," Mr. Schuester orders before returning to his spot beside Coach Beiste. 

The first thing Blaine does is text Kurt, knowing that his parents were probably in a meeting anyways and wouldn't think twice about a text from their son.

BLAINE: Kurt, I know you probably won't read this but I want you to know that I'm so sorry, for everything that has happened.

He soon got a reply.

KURT: Are you okay? What's going on?

Tears start down Blaine's cheeks again.

BLAINE: There's a shooter at the school and I don't want to die with out you knowing how sorry I am and how much I still love and care about you and hope you can forgive me.

Bang!

Blaine flinches back leaning his head against the cupboard before he got a reply.

KURT: I'm on my way

Blaine takes a deep breath before his phone vibrates again.

KURT: I love you too B.

A small, sad smile spreads across Blaine's face knowing that he would be okay if he died knowing Kurt still loved him even if he was still mad at him.

Bang! 

The glass on the door had shattered spreading across the tile floor and at their feet.

Bang! 

The door knob fell off and slid across the floor, Kitty and Marley's sobs grew louder and the door was pushed open to reveal a stocky man with a ski mask covering everything but his piercing dark brown eyes. Blaine's eyes grow wide at the sight. 

He was going to die.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tears roll down Kurt's cheeks, he was on a flight to Ohio, wanting to be there already holding Blaine in his arms. Telling him everything was going to be okay, and he was going to be okay. He was lucky enough to arrived at the right time for the right flight and didn't have to wait more than twenty minutes before he was in baggage.

"Come on please get there faster," He whispers, he had a window seat but two people were on his side, a heavy set man with his wife. He grabs his headphones inserting them in his ears playing calming music to help from having a panic attack right there on the plane. It went along well with his deep breath that he counted. He closes his eyes to calm himself and not panic.

"Are you alright son?" The heavy set man asks turning to look at Kurt. Kurt removes one ear phone from the ear facing him.

"Uh, I'll be okay when this plane hits the ground," He says holding back his tears, knowing it wouldn't make him feel better and just more anxious. 

"Have a problem on planes?" The man asks a smile on his face. Only if he knew what was going through Kurt's mind at the moment.

"You could say that," Kurt manages. The man chuckles a bit. 

"It's really not that bad, just imagine you're floating,"

"Yeah," Kurt says with a small smile on his face.

"Everything is gonna be okay," The man assures him before turning to his wife to hold a conversation. Kurt turns his attention back to the window and inserts his earbuds once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cheerleader eh?" The gunman asks a smirk on his face, his voice was deep and dark, every word coming out almost like poison. Blaine looks down at what he was wearing, he completely forgot that he was wearing the Cheerio! uniform. His mind was a bit occupied.

"No, I-"

"Frankly I don't care, you're gay aren't you?" His smirk gets wider as he tosses his gun around, playing with it between his fingers. It wasn't a big gun, but it was big enough. It was almost half the size of the one that laid across his back. Blaine doesn't say anything and just closes his eyes. He was going to get shot for wearing a stupid uniform. "I knew it, most male cheerleaders are," He chuckles. 

He was going to get shot, he was going to die, right here and right now. Blaine closes his eyes again as a shot rang out, his ears ring with it. He didn't feel it at first but then it hit him, he was shot in his right shoulder, he doesn't react though. He falls to the floor. One of the girls screamed but he didn't recognize which one it was.His eyes go wide as he looks down at all the blood that was pouring from it. 

"Bad choice, life is going to be hell for you," The man laughs. Sam starts for Blaine over Artie but his stopped by the man's boot. "What are you doing, man?"   
"He needs medical attention, he's gonna die," Sam defends as he pushed back against the cupboards.

"Why do you think I shot him? For shits and giggles?" The man rolls his eyes.

"Do you have a son?"

"Do I look like a guy that has a son?" 

"A brother? A father?" 

"What is this twenty questions, the next bullet is going to be through that pretty blonde hair of yours, I won't miss," Sam's breath hitched, closing his eyes.

Another shot.

Blaine could have swore his heart stopped, even if he was unclear about what was happening, he knew shots were not good.

This time the large body standing over him fell to the floor just inches away from his face. A few SWAT team members run in, with guns up and their boots clicking against the floor. They usher everyone out besides Blaine. 

"We need an EMT," One says into his shoulder. Another leans over Blaine.

"You're gonna be okay, son," He promises. 

Blaine's eyelids get heavy, but blinking seemed to keep them open.

He wasn't crying, but he was shaking uncontrollably. Adrenaline was taking over his body and he didn't know what to say or do. All he felt was pressure in his right shoulder. He let the EMT people, who were quick to replace the SWAT team member, hold pressure to his wound and do whatever they needed to do, he wasn't going to question it, he just didn't have the energy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has he come out yet?" Kurt asks running to the barrier that was separating everyone from the school.

"No, but a few groups have," Finn answers. 

"God, Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt whispers turning around running a hand through his hair. On a normal day he wouldn't have messed with his hair because it would ruin the half hour he spent on it but this wasn't a normal day. His- friend- boyfriend was in there and in danger and Kurt couldn't do anything to save him.   
"It's gonna be okay," Finn assures his step-brother putting a hand on his back. 

"Don't touch me," Kurt smacks away his hand as his first reaction. Finn steps back like he's been slapped in the face. Kurt takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry I-"  
"It's fine," Finn assures him with a small, sad smile. He wasn't about to question it. His ex-boyfriend was in there and could be dead, he wasn't going to make him anymore nervous.

Kurt started to pace, tears falling freely down his cheeks, staining them a dark crimson. Finn just tapped his fingers across the barrier to distract him. Rachel wasn't in there but his friends were and so was his choir teacher.

Burt and Carole were soon behind them,

"Have you heard anything?" Carole asks breathless from their jog over here.

"No, I'm so nervous," Kurt says leaning against the barrier for support. 

"It's gonna be okay," Burt assures him,

"Why does everyone tell me that? Does anything look okay to you?" Kurt snaps before continuing his pacing along the barrier.

"Kurt!" A familiar voice calls her light footsteps getting closer. Kurt looks up to see Tina running towards him.

"Where's Blaine, is he okay?" He shoots out after giving her a quick hug.

"I don't know, they were in the choir room, I think they're still in there," Tina replies. Kurt bites his bottom lip. "It's gonna be fine though,"   
Kurt held back everything in his body that told him to roll his eyes and decided it was inappropriate. She only wanted to help, but she wasn't.   
He just nods and starts to pace again.

As soon as they got sight of their old choir teacher almost a half an hour later, they ran to him, despite the officer's protests telling them to stay back.

"Mr. Shue, where's Blaine?" Kurt shoots not even bothering to ask about him. He seemed fine enough.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, he was shot in the shoulder, I think he's behind us," Will replies holding a crying Kitty in his arms, helping her out of the school and to an ambulance to get checked out.

A few EMT's holding a stretcher so come out. Kurt gasps and lets out a sob seeing Blaine laying there, his right arm from his shoulder down to his fingertips covered in a thick, dark red liquid, and it was still coming out from an almost black shade hole in his shoulder.

"Blaine!" He shouts taking Blaine's left hand in his own, walking beside the EMT's. They only cared about getting him to a hospital at this point.

"Kurt, thank God you're here," Blaine manages, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm-"

"Stop, if you say that one more time I will smack you, I forgive you, God, I forgive you, you're gonna be okay, Blaine," Kurt says as they get in the ambulance and start for the hospital. Blaine just nods, 

"Don't leave me, please,"

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm gonna be right here, next to you, I love you so much, B," Kurt says kissing his hand and holding the one hand in both of his.

"I love you too." Blaine chokes out, closing his eyes to take a deep breath and try to recollect himself as the EMT's started to take his blood pressure and anything else they needed to do. 

"Keep your eyes open, son," One warns Blaine. He's does as he's told. 

"Hold this," Another orders Kurt handing him a clear bag that had a tube leading to Blaine's arm. When did they insert that? He must have been too focused on Kurt to notice. He starts to close his eyes again.

"Blaine, keep your eyes open, for me," Kurt urges. "Focus on me alright?" 

Blaine nods staring into Kurt's eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes, bright blue with a tad of green, but only a tad. His pupils were dilated and Blaine didn't know if it was from the lighting in the ambulance or if it was from his worry. Either way it showed less of the blue and more of his pupils in the middle of the blue and green, much to Blaine's dismay. Blaine really could get lost in the sea of blue in Kurt's eyes. 

He was saying something, he could see his thin, chapped lips moving, but couldn't hear a word. All Blaine could hear was a ringing, and could only feel the pressure in his arm and the pressure in his left hand before everything turned black and everything went blank.

"What happened?" Kurt asks looking to the paramedics. Blaine's eyes closed hiding the hazel color and his hand went limp against Kurt's.   
They didn't say anything, they just kept working, 

"What happened to him?" Kurt asks again tears rushing down his cheeks hard and fast. He gave up trying to hold them back as soon as he reached the parking lot of the school.  
"He just passed out from the pain and loss of blood," One answers him. It was a woman with dark hair pulled into a tight bun and dark skin, she was applying pressure to his shoulder, the rag covered in blood. 

Kurt takes a mental sigh of relief but knew they weren't out of the woods. 

The car came to a stop and the doors were quickly opened. They were quick to wheel him out of the car and into the hospital, leaving Kurt in the waiting room, alone. Completely alone.


	2. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a one-shot but a lot of people really enjoyed it and wanted another one, so here it is and I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one.

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. No matter how much water he drank, or how many steps he took to lower his anxiety, he felt sick to his stomach. He took deep breaths, but it didn't relieve his heavy heart and the knots in his stomach. 

"Kurt, you should sit, you've been pacing up and down for an hour," Burt says from a waiting chair, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together.

"I don't know what else to do, I wanna see him," Kurt says choking back a sob and stopping his pacing to look at his father, who was almost just as worried.

"I know, but pacing a hole in the hospital floor isn't going to change the state he's in," Burt takes a heavy breath, looking down for a second, before look back up at the hurt and worry in his son's eyes. "Blaine's gonna be okay," Burt assures him with a nod of his head.

"I'll believe you, when I see it for myself," Kurt snaps, starting to pace again, biting at his cuticles. Burt slowly shakes his head, leaning back in his chair when Carole reached over resting a hand on his arm, with a sad smile on her face.

"It'll be alright," Carole assures him, patting his upper arm affectionately.

"Yeah," Burt returns the smile, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Most of the Glee club was taking up the emergency room waiting area. 

Sam was sat a few chairs down from Burt and Carole, his foot bouncing up and down anxiously waiting to hear something from a doctor. Tina was sleeping, with her head, resting on his shoulder, her hair messy, but her face calm and peacefully resting. Marley had both her arms wrapped around Jake's one arm, using her thumb to rub at his skin through his t-shirt. Jake had his head resting against Marley's, worry evident in his usual brown, lively eyes. Ryder was beside them, continuingly checking his phone for any messages from his parents or siblings. Kitty was sitting across from them, her knees brought up on the uncomfortable chair and hugging them tight to her chest with tears in her eyes, clearly shaken up from the day's events. Unique was beside her, staring off into the distance, worry and sympathy in her eyes, worried for her friend's health. 

Finn was beside his mom, texting with Rachel, who was on her way here from New York after her and Santana's flight had been delayed. 

Brittany was sitting in corner of the waiting room, texting Santana and updating her about what was going on, her legs crossed, and tears falling down her cheeks, muttering something about her other unicorn.

Kurt of course was pacing up and down the waiting room, his boots tapping with each step, passing everyone, with tears falling from his blue eyes, turning his cheeks and eyes a deep red. People have offered him more than enough Dixie cups of water, hoping to calm him down, but it never worked, it just made his stomach ache even more. 

Cooper and Blaine's parents had been informed about the shooting. His parents were in London and would catch a flight the next morning. But, Cooper was already on his way from LA, on the first flight he could get. 

This was all hours ago. Blaine and the Glee club was pulled out from the school at 3pm and it was now almost ten at night, and they still haven't heard anything about Blaine. Kurt knew that he was bleeding badly and was in pain, but other than that, nothing had been shared. Since Blaine was only seventeen, there was a chance they wouldn't hear anything at all until his parents arrived, which wasn't going over well with Kurt. He was ready to raise hell if he wasn't allowed to see him. 

The clock's constant ticking made the hours go by slower and slower. The longer he was in there, the more worried they were for their friend. Every Time a doctor would even make his was near the waiting room, all of them were up and hoping it was about Blaine, but when the doctor shook his head, unsure of who they were talking about, they resumed their positions, their worry growing.   
To Kurt the pasty white walls and constant phone rings, made the room seem smaller, and louder, even though no one was talking because there was nothing to be said. 

"Kurt, we're going to go down to the cafeteria, you should come with us," Carole offers, standing up from her seat, Burt's hand holding her smaller one.  
"No, I don't want to miss the doctor," Kurt shakes his head, stopping his pacing to talk to her. 

 

"Kurt-" Burt starts, with a heavy sigh.

"Don't, Dad," Kurt stops him, "Go, it's late and you guys haven't eaten dinner, take everyone with you. They should eat," Kurt nods to his parents, as Finn also stood up, standing behind them, the rims of his eyes stained red from crying.

"You need to eat too," Carole says, resting a hand on his upper arm.

"I can't, my stomach is in knots, and it's filled with worry," Kurt says with a deep breath, his eyes rolling slightly.

"Okay," Carole, leans in, bringing him in for a hug, and a kiss on his forehead.

"You guys wanna come?" Burt asks, turning to the other Glee members. Most nod after exchanging glances with each other before standing and following them down the hallway.

It only left Sam and Kurt alone in the waiting room. Kurt resumed his pacing, and Sam checked his phone once again for a text from his parents. 

"He'll be okay, Kurt," Sam nods to him.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? No one knows! That's why we're here, pacing, and crying, and worrying about him, because we don't know if he'll be okay," Kurt snaps, stopping to turn to the blonde haired boy.

"I know, but he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you," Sam says with a firm nod. Kurt's breath hitches in his throat. Blaine didn't, but a couple months ago back in New York he had said that to Blaine. Another tears starts down Kurt's cheek.

"I just wanna hold him again, take his hand in mine again. I wanna kiss him again, because I forgive him, God, I forgive him, everything he has ever done," Kurt sniffles, sitting beside Sam.

"So, because he's been shot, you feel bad, and now wanna date him again,"

"What?" Kurt snaps his head towards him. Sam looks to him expectantly. "No, God no, I wanna be with him again, because I realized, how much I missed him. How my breakfast threatened to come back up when I heard there was shooting. How the moment I saw Blaine, the only thing that came to my mind was 'Don't take my future husband'. I miss him so much, It's been so hard without him. No, it's been impossible without him, having no one there for me, and having no one that I can talk to like there isn't a care in the world. I miss his laugh and his smile, and his loving, hazel eyes," Kurt explains, not looking to Sam, instead looking down the hall with nurses walking to and from different rooms with clipboards and multi colored scrubs on. 

Sam goes to say something but a young doctor, looking no older than 35 came through a door and into the waiting room, a clipboard in hand. 

"Family of Blaine Anderson?" He calls out, sticking a pen the breast pocket of his lab coat. Kurt was on his feet in seconds.

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" Kurt asks, tears rushing down his cheeks again.

"How are you related to Blaine?" He asks.

"I'm not, I'm his-" Kurt stops, what would you call them? "Boyfriend," Kurt continues.

"I'm sorry, I can't share information then, I need his parents, he's not eighteen yet," With that the man went to turn away, making his rounds.

"NO!" Kurt shouts, "You can't just do that! He's my everything! God, let me see him! Please! I rode with him on the ambulance! You can't just give me hope and not tell me he's okay and alive, please! He is my everything, damnit! I will raise hell until I can see him, awake or not," Kurt shouts, tears rushing down his cheeks and sobs wracking his body. Sam came behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Kurt-"

"Get the fuck off of me Sam!" Kurt yells, shaking his hands off of him, "I'm more than family! We're fucking soul mates, we're gonna get married eventually! His parents are gone and probably could give two shits about him and his health, and his brother is in LA, please! Let me see him, please, I'm begging. I won't leave this damned place, until I've seen him awake, and alive goddamnit!" Kurt shouts, his breathing heavy. Everyone was looking at him watching his breakdown. The doctor stops in his track, turning to look at him.

"Kurt! Calm down, son," Burt says, rushing towards his son, putting his hands on his shoulders trying to hold him, but Kurt wouldn't let him, breaking free of his grasp.

"No! Get off of me, stop telling me to calm down! I will not calm down until that man is in my arms, safe!" Kurt yells at his father. The dark haired doctor looks at Kurt, tears rushing down his reddened cheeks and his eyes full of worry. He takes a deep sigh, adjusting one foot from the other. He comes closer to Kurt.

"I could get in trouble for this," He says finally. Kurt takes a deep breath. "Blaine lost a lot of blood, He died a couple times on the table," Kurt's breath hitched in the back of his throat. "But, we managed to revive him, he's on a blood transfusion, he's still sedated, but we managed to get the cracked bullet from his shoulder in surgery. He's currently in ICU, just to make sure to watch over him.  
He's gonna be weak and tired, but if you wanna see him, I'll allow you to," Kurt gave him a sad smile, tears falling down his cheeks again. Everyone takes a breath of relief. "But only you," He says looking to Kurt, "I'm not suppose to let anyone in, but I get it," He nods to him. Kurt nods.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Kurt says and the next thing he knew, he was hugging the doctor, who was caught off guard but soon pats him on the back. When Kurt let him go. The doctor that was taking care of Blaine walked him over to the nurses station, giving him a sticker with his name on it, to put on his shirt. He put it on his left breast bone. He turned back to his family and friends. "I'll let you know," Kurt nods, as Burt leans in for a hug, which Kurt accepted. 

"Okay, we'll be here," Burt nods patting his son's shoulder. Kurt nods again, turning back to the hall, and following the doctor down the hall. 

The hall seemed like a mile long. Kurt passed by, coughing and sick patients, and others that looked like they were in an accident, and seeing so hurt, scared Kurt to see Blaine. 

"Here he is," The doctor stops in the doorway. Kurt's heart stops when he sees Blaine laying in bed, asleep. His arm was in a sling and his shoulder had white bandages wrapped around it tight. He had an IV going into his other elbow leading to a clear bag. Another IV went in near his collar bone, only this time it was a red tube. That must be the blood transfusion. His face looked calm, but his face was pale, and his lips were a light purple, and there were purple bags under his closed eyes. His usual gelled hair was a bit damp and his curls were untamed. "I'll leave you two alone," 

Kurt gives him a single nod before pulling up a chair and sitting beside Blaine's good arm. He took his one hand in both of his, bringing his lips to Blaine's knuckles. He cradled his hand in his both of his, tears rushing down his cheeks, even though he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder.

"I was so worried, B, I was so scared I would never get to see you again. That I would lose you, I can't lose you, ever," Kurt takes in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, I ignored you and drove you to do that, I know that doesn't excuse it, but, I forgive you. I wanna be with you again. I wanna be yours, and you to be mine again. Seeing you hurt like that was terrifying, I was scared that I would never get to hold you again, and seeing you like this scared me so much," Kurt pauses to recollect himself. "I love you so much," Kurt stands to his feet, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His lips linger there, one hand placed on the top of his head, holding down his curls. 

He lays his head on the side of his bed, their hands still intertwined. Kurt watches his chest rise and fall with each breath. Kurt watches him until he's doing the same.

 

When Blaine's eye flutter open, the first thing he thinks is 'turn the lights off,' they were practically blinding him. He scrunches his face up until everything hits him again. He was shot, he's in a hospital. The pain in his shoulder came back to him, and he groaned. It wasn't a searing pain, but it was still painful. He goes to reach his other hand up to touch, when he realizes something had his hand. He looks down to see Kurt's head on the edge of the bed, their fingers intertwined. 

The rims of his eyes were red, just like his cheeks, and his usual perfect hair was a mess, but Blaine still found him beautiful. A small smile reached Blaine's lips, but it was short lived, when the pain returned to his shoulder. 

At new movement, Kurt was blinking his eyes open to meet Blaine's hazel ones.

"Blaine," Kurt sits up, his eyes wide with shock, "How you feeling?" He asks, rubbing Blaine's knuckles with his thumb.

"My shoulder hurts," Blane reports, licking his dry lips.

"I know, do you want me to get a nurse?" Kurt asks, going to stand, but Blaine tugs on his arm. Blaine shakes his head,

"No, I could use some water though," Blaine says smacking his lips together. Kurt nods, reaching over the bed to grab the full water cup from the table beside him. He puts the straw up to Blaine's lips allowing him to sip on it until his mouth was wet enough again. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asks, his eyes opening and closing every now and again. Kurt looks like he had been shot at those words. 

"I-Uh-" He starts.

"No, I didn't mean to- Kurt, you should be in New York, you have school and Vogue," 

"Blaine, you're all that matters to me right now," Kurt replies, sitting back down in his chair beside his bed.

"Kurt, I cheated on you,"

"I know," Kurt nods, bringing Blaine's knuckles to his lips. 

"I'm so-" 

"I told you, if you say that one more time, I am going to smack you, and I don't wanna smack you," Kurt chuckles lightly. Blaine starts to chuckles but stops, feeling it in his shoulder when they shook. Kurt's smile fades and is soon up on his feet in worry. Blaine shakes his head.

"I'm alright," Blaine says, his smile gone. "Does this mean we're back together?"

"I really want to be, not knowing if you were okay, and thinking you were dead, was the scariest thing in my life. I would never get to kiss you, or hug you, or marry you, B," Kurt sniffles, tears starting in his eyes again. 

"You wanna marry me?" Blaine asks, tears gathering in his own eyes.

"Of course I want to marry you, I love you. I love you so much, Blaine, so much that it hurts. I don't want to spend another minute without you being mine," Kurt says with a strong nod. The tears gathering in Blaine's eyes started to fall. Kurt stands, pressing his lips softly to Blaine's. Blaine leans into the kiss opening Kurt's mouth with his own and exploring the familiar territory once again.   
Kurt was first to pull away, he pressed his forehead against Blaine's for a second before sitting back down in his seat. Blaine feels like he could breath again, not from being shot, from all the hurt he felt after leaving Kurt the last time, after breaking his heart. 

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine says finally. Kurt nods, wiping Blaine's tears away with his thumb.

"I love you too," Kurt gives him a small smile, taking Blaine's hand in his own once again, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. 

Blaine was about to speak when Kurt's phone ringing stopped him. Kurt was going to ignore it but Blaine nods towards his pocket.

"You better get it, it might be important," Blaine gives him a small smile. Kurt sighs heavily but nods seeing it was Cooper on his caller ID. 

"Hey, Cooper," Kurt greets. Blaine smiles at the mention of his brother, starting to rub Kurt's knuckles with his thumb. 

"Kurt, thank god, I'm on my way from the airport, I'll be there in under an hour,"

"Cooper-"

"Have you heard anything about Blaine?" Cooper says interrupting him.

"Cooper, he's alright," Kurt says giving a tear filled chuckle. 

"What? How do you know? Kurt?" Cooper's voice fills with worry. Kurt could practically see his rental car moving even faster than before down the highway.

"He's right here, I'm looking at him right now, he's awake right in front of me," Kurt explains with a small chuckle.

"What? Let me talk to him!" Cooper exclaims with a small laugh of relief. Kurt nod even though he couldn't see it and handed the phone to Blaine, releasing his hand so he could take it in his one good arm.

"Hey Coop," Blaine smiles, knowing not to chuckle, knowing it was going to hurt.

"Hey Squirt, how you feeling?" Cooper asks his breathing heavily with relief.

"I'm alright, they got me on some pain meds to ease it, but it hurts to move it too much," Blaine explains, his smile disappearing at the mention of his injury. "I'm a bit tired too, but I really don't think I'd be able to sleep," He adds, looking to Kurt whose smile was also gone.

"I'm on my way, Dad and Mom are taking a flight tomorrow morning. I'm so glad you're okay, I'll be there before you know it," Cooper promises. Blaine nods.

"Okay, I'll talk to you when you get here then," 

"Okay, I'll see you soon,"

"Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Squirt," Cooper gives out a teary eyed chuckle, before hanging up. Blaine waiting until the line went dead before handing Kurt's phone back to him.

"You should rest, baby," Kurt says, stuffing his phone back in his pocket, his face filling with worry,

"I don't want to," Blaine says reaching for Kurt's hand again.

"I thought you were tired," Kurt says, happily linking their fingers together,

"I know but, I don't want to waste my time with you," Blaine says, sinking more into the bed.

"Blaine, I'm not going anywhere until you are one hundred percent better," Kurt says pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Blaine nods. "Go to sleep, darling, I'll be right here when you wake up," Kurt promises, running his thumb across Blaine's temple. 

With a few more slurred words from Blaine, he was asleep once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blaine woke up it was because of the sunlight peaking through the hospital blinds. Blaine hides his face back into his pillow with a muffled groan. After a few seconds of complaining her looks over to see Kurt sleeping in a chair on his left and Cooper sleeping in a chair to his right. Both were slumped down in their chair and Cooper was using his leather jacket as a blanket.

They didn't go home last night, of course they didn't. Blaine goes to sit up, but moans, holding his shoulder in pain, almost forgetting why he was in the hospital.

At the sound Kurt was fluttering his eyes back open to look at his boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asks, sitting up.

"Nothing, it's just my shoulder," Blaine shakes his head. "Go back to sleep," Blaine assures him. 

"I'm awake, what time is it?" Kurt asks, sitting up in his chair to stretch. He was still wearing the same clothes from last night, only a lot more wrinkled.

"I have no idea, I just woke up," Blaine yawns. 

Kurt grabs his phone from the bedside nightstand and checks.

"9:21," Kurt reports, "How you feeling this morning?" Kurt asks, standing up to press his lips quickly to Blaine's lips in a good morning kiss.

"I'd feel better if you went home, and got changed, and ate, and slept in your bed instead of a hospital chair," Blaine says. 

"I know, I planned on going home, but then Cooper got here, and I just didn't want to leave, and then we kinda fell asleep," Kurt explains, putting his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine nods.

"Promise you'll go home this afternoon?" Blaine asks, Kurt nods reluctantly. 

"Yeah, Yeah I guess," Kurt says finally. Blaine gives him a small smile.

"Thank you," Blaine says, putting a hand over Kurt's, rubbing the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb. 

Cooper yawned loudly, sitting up in his chair. "Morning," Cooper groans, standing to his feet. "How you doing?" He asks, putting his jacket back on his shoulders.

"Alright," Blaine answers truthfully, looking up at his brother. 

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty," Kurt answers with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm suppose to go get Mom and Dad at eleven from the airport, so I'll see you in a couple of hours, If I don't go now, they'll chop my head off," Cooper chuckles, scruffing Blaine's hair as a goodbye. "I'll see you guys later, go home tonight Kurt," Cooper warns on his way out the door.

"Told you," Blaine chuckles. 

"Oh shut up," Kurt chuckles with him, playfully slapping his thigh.

"How about we watch an episode of Project Runway, then you have to go home and get changed and eat," Blaine offers. Kurt takes a deep breath pondering it.

"Fine," Kurt groans. Blaine smiles as Kurt sits back in his chair. Blaine reaches for the remote, switching on the TV and turning to the channel he knew would be playing their favorite show. 

They sat in silence while they watch with a few exchanged words about the contestants. This was normal for them and it was never awkward. Kurt would look down at his phone every so often, texting his dad and updating him about what was going on. 

They were half way through the episode when Kurt looked over to Blaine, leaning back in his waiting chair. 

Even though Blaine was exhausted from having been shot not even twenty four hours ago, his hazel eyes were still filled with life. Kurt loved that about Blaine's eyes. Blaine would argue his iris' were more brown, but Kurt would never go down without a fight saying they were hazel, because of the tad of green in his eyes making them more of hazel when mixed with the brown. He honestly could stare into Blaine's eyes for hours and never get bored, because his eyes were lively and filled with love, just like Blaine was. Blaine hated when Kurt would look into his eyes for more than a few seconds, feeling self conscious, but Kurt loved his eyes so much he couldn't help himself. 

"What?" Blaine turns his attention from the TV to look at Kurt staring at him.

"Nothing, I'm just really glad you're here," Kurt says with a grin on his face. He stands up to place a soft kiss on his lips, his lips lingering. 

"I'm glad you're here too, Kurt," Blaine nods, his smile fading, going in for another kiss.


End file.
